


Tin Cans

by idreamofstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofstylinson/pseuds/idreamofstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hold on lover, it’s never the words that we see<br/>There’s nothing new, I would gladly talk through<br/>Tin cans with some string tied between.”<br/>            -What Money Paid For, The Good Mad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tin Cans

**Author's Note:**

> written at 3 am, read at own risk, maybe possible angst if that’s what you want to believe

Louis gripped the edge of the table, tasting on the tip of his tongue the words he wanted so badly to shout at Harry. He deserved to say them, he was absolutely  _pissed_  at him, and the younger boy definitely deserved to hear the biting, uncouth names that were currently flooding Louis’ thoughts. But he wouldn’t say them, couldn’t say them, because even if he was angry at Harry it was impossible for him to even mutter out a  _prick_ without feeling guilty about it a second later. And that pissed Louis off, too, because Harry can just be such a fucking idiot sometimes.

So he didn’t say the words. Didn’t risk a glance up at Harry’s green gaze before releasing the table from his grasp and storming off to their— _their_ —bedroom after mumbling out a painful  _don’t even fucking try to talk to me._  The door slammed shut behind him, rattling a few loose coins and bottles of cologne on the dresser, and Louis was less glad for the deafening silence around him than he’d been expecting. 

_“Why the bloody hell would you do that, Harry?!” Louis shouted the instant Harry shut the front door behind him. He didn’t even give the boy a chance to retaliate before starting up again. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice or something? That I would just overlook the fact that you two were practically fucking each other’s’ brains out on the goddamned couch? Are you really that stupid or am I missing something here?”_

_Harry didn’t want to fight. He hated fighting with Louis, especially after he thought they’d actually been having a good night._

_“Stop it, Lou.” He spoke lowly. “You need to stop. Nick and I are_ just friends _and you know that. I love you so stop trying to make yourself believe that I’d ever do that to you.”_

_“Oh really, Haz? Does he know that? ‘Cause it sure as hell seems like he’s been given the green light by you to grind his filthy dick up your ass all night.”_

_Harry was furious. Every damn time they went out with his friends Louis had to make up some ridiculous argument about Nick and how Harry “leads the older man on”. Harry was just so tired of it and it needed to stop then and there._

_He slammed his hands on the kitchen counter. “Yeah, well maybe I let him do it because,_ unlikesome people _, he fucking pays attention to me! Maybe I just want someone who’ll treat me like they actually love me and aren’t afraid of what some idiotic paps will say!”_

_Louis stilled then, voice instantly drained from his throat. “That’s not fair, Harry.” He spoke, but it was barely above a whisper. He closed his eyes. Harry knew how scared Louis felt about coming out and he never once used it against him and then Louis can feel tears burning behind his eyelids and it was all just too fucking much. He kept his eyes shut._

_He heard Harry curse quietly. “Lou, no, fuck Lou you know I didn’t mean that. Please look at me…Lou,”_

And now here they are. Louis tugged at his hair in a poor attempt to rid himself of what just happened, but the scene replayed over and over again in his head like a bad nightmare. A few salty tears dropped from his eyes and he swiped at them angrily; angry at himself and angry at Harry. He flipped the lock on the bedroom door and collapsed face first onto the king sized mattress.

He swore under his breath and promised himself that he wouldn’t open the door for that boy ever again.

Before he fell asleep, he prayed that he’d keep that promise at least until morning.

~

Louis woke up a few hours later with a crick in his neck and his face buried into the blankets on his bed. He stretched, rolled, and fell onto the hard wood floor with an ungraceful thump. It probably should have hurt, or at least made him wince a little, but his thoughts were focused on other things when he heard the  _clinkclink_ from outside his door.

As usual, curiosity got the better of him. “Harry?” He tried, wanting to sound uninterested or annoyed at the rustling in the hallway but, really, his voice came off as intrigued as he felt on the inside. He shuffled the few steps to the door and pressed his ear to the surface. The movement outside was gone, as was the noise, and now Louis  _really_  wanted to open the door.

Screw it, he thought, and then waited a good two seconds before easing it open as quietly as possible and stepping into the hallway. Though he would never  _ever_  admit to it, Louis jumped when his toes scuffed at something solid and cold on the floor.  

An empty can of soup. A little tin can sitting on the carpet with a string tied to the bottom…and a note.

_Just hear me out .x_

Louis couldn’t help but smile at the effort. Completely, totally against his will, he bent down to pick up the can and pressed the hollow of it to his ear.

“Hi.” Harry’s voice echoed through the tin, small and relieved and nervous all at once. “I love you. And I’m a prick. And I’m sorry.”

Louis smiled while placing the can to his lips and tugging the slightest bit on the string; not enough to tear it, but enough to be noticed by the boy at the other end.

“If you’re not over here in three seconds I’m shutting this door and never opening it again.” He didn’t even bother making a promise to himself for that one because, as usual, Harry was already inside.


End file.
